Chanson d'amour et d'eau fraîche
by Erszebeth
Summary: Fic pour le concours de l'eau. Un petit oiseau, un petit poisson s'aimaient d'amour tendre... mais comment s'y prendre quand on est dans l'eau ?


Au programme : AU, angst, 3+2+3, prévoyez la boîte de kleenex.

Entrée pour le concours inter ML "l'eau et les Gboys"

I used to live alone before I knew you…

_Hallelujah, Jeff Buckey._

Erszebeth

_Chanson d'amour et d'eau fraîche_

Ceci est une histoire d'amour singulière comme celles que les bardes aiment conter au coin du feu, l'histoire de deux êtres qui se sont aimés, quitte à aller à l'encontre de leur nature et de leur destinée. 

Mais laissez moi donc accorder ma guitare et entonner cette chanson.

Le premier était un homme aigle, le dernier de son espèce, condamné à errer sur terre et dans le ciel parce que les hommes s'étaient amusés à détruire sa race. Seul, toujours, désespérant de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ne serait ce qu'un peu et poursuivi par un prince qui rêvait d'en faire sa chose pour le montrer comme une bête de foire dans une cage dorée de son château. Son nom était Trowa et il n'aimait rien de plus que le son du vent dans les feuilles et la douce mélodie de sa flûte, seul souvenir qu'il ait pu sauver de l'anéantissement de sa vie d'auparavant.

Le deuxième était une naïade d'une rare beauté, aux cheveux longs aussi fluides que l'eau à laquelle il appartenait et aux yeux aussi insondables que les profondeurs du lac qu'il habitait. Très jeune, il avait été promis au fils de l'esprit de l'eau mais, au plus profond de lui même, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer son promis, trop violent et possessif. Son âme aspirait à autre chose bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi et souvent il montait à la surface malgré l'interdiction pour contempler le lever du soleil. Son nom était Duo et souvent, lorsque sa mélancolie se faisait trop ressentir, sa voix enchanteresse s'élevait sur les berges du lac. 

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

*********

C'était un petit matin pluvieux et Trowa secoua ses ailes d'un air désolé pour vainement essayer de chasser les gouttes qui alourdissaient son plumage. Il ne détestait rien de plus que l'eau qui s'insinuait entre les plumes, lui rappelant par là qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps d'endroit qu'il puisse appeler un foyer où se nicher en attendant que la pluie cesse. Le jour précédent, jusque tard dans la nuit, les chasseurs de Quatre l'avaient poursuivi, tentant en vain de le capturer pour plaire à leur maître. La pluie avait au moins cela de bon ; elle avait chassé les chasseurs. Mais pour leur échapper, il avait dû voler loin de son territoire et se trouvait dans une zone reculée de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Depuis les larges branches du chêne où il avait trouvé refuge, Trowa pouvait apercevoir les eaux saphir d'un large lac et soudain pris de curiosité, il y vola tout en écoutant le babillage matinal des oiseaux. 

Le ciel était entre le lilas et bleu pâle qui précèdent l'aube, les nuages épars pleurant leurs dernières larmes. Trowa, étrangement attiré par la  face blême de la lune qui se reflétait encore pour peu de temps dans l'eau s'installa sur un érable proche en regardant les feuilles, alourdies par l'averse automnale, se détacher et tomber par terre et sur l'eau. Les oiseaux voletaient de ça de là malgré la pluie, comme attendant quelque chose et Trowa réalisa que leur pépiement contenait toujours le même mot.

Duo, Duo… Une demande, une prière rythmée par le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles et sur l'eau, se répandant dans l'air et dans l'élément aquatique, porté par l'onde.

Un appel.

Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, dispersant les ténèbres résiduelles et les nuages de pluie et quand son premier rayon enflamma les nuages dispersés en illuminant le lac, une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre, quelque part sur les rives. Une voix comme jamais Trowa n'en n'avait entendue, à la fois aérienne et liquide…

Ses ailes se mirent à se mouvoir sans effort conscient de sa part. Il devait savoir qui était le chanteur, parce quelque chose dans le son de cette voix, dans la beauté mélancolique de la mélodie, lui disait que peut être, c'était une âme sœur.

C'est au détour d'un fourré qu'il aperçut un étrange homme poisson, s'appuyant contre un rocher, son corps à moitié hors de l'eau. Dans les buissons autour de lui s'étaient assemblés les oiseaux, spectateurs privilégiés de ce concert. 

Le chanteur possédait une étrange beauté androgyne que nulle personne ayant marché sur la terre n'aurait jamais pu posséder. Il ne portait rien d'autre sur lui que les gouttes d'eau qui captaient la lumière comme autant de diamants et un sourire qui animait son visage harmonieux.

Trowa fit alors comme les oiseaux et s'installa pour écouter la voix et jouir du spectacle qu'offrait la naïade. Celui-ci passait d'une chanson à une autre avec une réelle virtuosité jusqu'à ce qu'il entonne un chant tellement triste que sans même réfléchir, Trowa, qui ne le connaissait pourtant pas porta la main à sa ceinture pour saisir sa flûte argentée. C'était une musique d'eau, une musique de larmes, une complainte poignante et c'était comme si les notes avaient été écrites au fer rouge dans la partie la plus secrète de l'âme de Trowa, n'attendant que le chant de la naïade pour se réveiller et passer dans sa flûte.

Alors la musique de l'air se mêla à celle de l'eau et le jeune triton dirigea ses yeux vers l'homme oiseau, l'apercevant pour la première fois. Il n'eut pas cependant l'air surpris et son sourire s'élargit, continuant à chanter. Le son de la flûte se mariait à la perfection avec celui du chant, créant de nulle part un duo exquis jusqu'à ce que la voix du chanteur se mette à trembler imperceptiblement ; il chantait depuis déjà longtemps.

A regret, ils égrenèrent ensemble les dernières notes et brièvement, le silence se fit, rompu brutalement par les quintes de toux étouffées du triton. Préoccupé, Trowa se rapprocha et lui adressa la parole :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Reprenant son souffle, l'homme poisson le contempla brièvement, l'examinant avec visiblement beaucoup de curiosité. Les ailes déployées de Trowa semblaient vraiment l'intriguer. Finalement, un léger sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête avant de répondre :

- Oui. J'ai juste un peu forcé, c'est tout. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir un auditoire mais toi, tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, mais il était clair que la réflexion du triton n'était dictée que par la curiosité.

- J'ai été pourchassé jusqu'ici.

- Oh. Désolé. Mais je suis idiot, j'oublie de me présenter, je m'appelle Duo et je suis, comme tu peux le voir, du peuple aquatique. On nous appelle les Sirians, fit il en remuant joyeusement sa queue de poisson aux écailles d'un violet argenté.

C'était la première fois que Trowa rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que Duo. Tous les hommes oiseaux étaient plutôt sévères et après que son peuple ait été anéanti, il n'avait plus eu de contact humain avec qui que ce soit. Au fond de lui-même, un tel contact lui manquait même si la défiance instinctive qu'il avait bâtie tout au long de ses années solitaires et sa nature secrète l'empêchaient de faire immédiatement confiance à quiconque comme c'était apparemment le cas pour Duo. 

- Mon nom est Trowa et je suis un levithan, le dernier de mon espèce. Les hommes nous ont pourchassés jusqu'à nous avoir tous tués.

Duo cligna des yeux. Même si la voix de Trowa avait été sans inflexion en prononçant ces mots, il sentait chez le jeune homme ailé une profonde mélancolie et une grande solitude, la même qu'il avait perçue dans la mélodie argentine de la flûte. Le balancement dans l'eau de sa queue se calma et son regard se fit sérieux. D'une voix douce, il dit :

- Désolé. Je ne souhaitais pas éveiller des souvenirs tristes en toi.

Trowa le regarda, un peu surpris de l'empathie qu'il lui témoignait. Au premier abord, il aurait eu tendance à juger Duo immature mais la sympathie qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux améthyste de la naïade prouvait bien qu'il était plus sage que les apparences ne semblaient le dire. Etrange, vraiment.

- Et toi, que fais tu ici ? Je doute que l'air soit bon pour tes poumons habitués à l'eau.

Les yeux du triton prirent une lueur rêveuse :

- En effet, l'air n'est pas bon pour eux… Mais quelle importance ? Sous l'eau, le soleil ne brille pas, le vent ne souffle pas et il n'y a pas d'oiseaux pour chanter la beauté du monde. C'est trop sombre en bas. J'étouffe moins à la surface, même si mes poumons ne sont pas d'accord avec ce que dit ma tête.

Trowa hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé comment étaient les profondeurs d'un lac mais en créature de l'air, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être enfermé sans air et presque sans lumière dans le liquide. Duo continua :

- Pourtant, l'eau n'est pas si désagréable… Il y a quelque chose de doux, d'apaisant à être porté par elle. Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Mes ailes me noieraient tout de suite. Rien que l'eau de pluie est gênante alors me baigner dans le lac…

La naïade eut l'air un peu triste et Trowa se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique que Duo pouvait sembler aussi paradoxalement seul et avide de contact humain comme il l'était lui-même… Sans doute y avait il une autre raison qui poussait Duo à monter à la surface et à chanter. Soudain pris d'une impulsion, il ôta ses vêtements et trempa ses jambes dans l'eau. Sa récompense fut de voir le visage de Duo illuminé d'un nouveau sourire encore plus éclatant et tellement communicatif que ses propres lèvres se relevèrent légèrement.

- Pas si désagréable que ça de faire trempette, hein ?

Trowa hocha solennellement la tête.

- Dis moi à quoi ça ressemble en bas, puisque je ne pourrais jamais y mettre le nez. 

Alors Duo se lança dans une description enthousiaste des galeries aquatiques éclairées par des joyaux phosphorescents, de la beauté des maisons d'albâtre dans lesquelles vivaient son peuple, décrivant avec amour et parfois humour les gens d'en bas. Et très vite il fut clair pour Trowa que ce n'était pas l'eau ni ses habitants qui donnaient à Duo envie de monter à la surface, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose dont Duo évitait soigneusement de parler et qui pourtant jetait une ombre sur son récit. Quelque chose qui le retenait en bas, qui l'oppressait et dont il ne pouvait se libérer qu'en montant à l'air libre.

Il était clair également que Duo ne souhaitait pas en parler et Trowa respecta ce choix.

Finalement, au beau milieu d'une description onirique des cavernes de glace, Duo fût pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux plus rauque et plus grave que la précédente et qui amena son teint à devenir livide. Soucieux, Trowa lui effleura l'épaule :

- Tu devrais retourner dans l'eau, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de respirer trop d'air. Et puis il y a certainement quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi en bas, non ?

Duo lui fit une pâle imitation de son sourire habituel :

- Je suis orphelin, il n'y a personne de ma famille qui m'attende en bas mais tu as raison, il faut quand même que j'y retourne.

Il piqua une tête et refit surface quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je reviendrais demain. Tu seras là ?

Trowa acquiesçât et un léger sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Et les bardes prétendent que longtemps après que le triton eut disparu, Trowa était toujours là, contemplant le lac pensivement. 

*******

Plusieurs jours de suite ils se rencontrèrent ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes avant l'aube, toujours à un endroit différent des rives du lac, le son de la flûte de Trowa s'élevait dans l'air comme pour appeler le sirian et, dès que la lumière du soleil frappait l'eau, la voix de Duo s'unissait à la musique cristalline tandis qu'il émergeait des flots.

Chaque jour ils se rencontraient et avec chaque nouveau matin qui passait Duo était légèrement plus pâle et toussait un peu plus. Chaque jour, Trowa était un peu plus préoccupé par les chasseurs qui le poursuivaient mais le temps d'un duo et d'une longue discussion, ils arrivaient tous deux à oublier le reste. Ils n'étaient plus ni sur terre ni dans l'eau mais entre les deux, entre eux.

Pour Trowa, peu importait que de rester au même endroit le mette en danger face aux chasseurs de Quatre. Il avait commencé à bâtir un nid dans le plus haut chêne qu'il ait pu trouver à proximité du lac. Pour la première fois dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il ne souhaite plus s'en éloigner. 

Chaque jour ne passait que dans l'attente du matin suivant et du sourire de Duo. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de prévoir les embuscades des chasseurs qui devenaient de plus en plus agressifs, peut être poussés par leur maître où bien sentant que leur proie était presque à leur portée. Ils firent tant et si bien qu'un matin quand l'air commença à vibrer de l'appel de la flûte de Trowa, une flèche était profondément enfoncée dans l'une de ses ailes.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas ce matin là car lorsque la lumière du soleil toucha l'eau, la voix de Duo ne se joint pas à la mélodie. Surpris, Trowa continua de jouer mais la naïade ne fit pas son apparition.

Alors l'homme oiseau sans cesser de jouer s'avança vers l'eau, continuant de marcher jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne sa taille et commence à imbiber ses ailes. Pour autant, Trowa ne cessa ni son appel ni son avancée et bientôt l'eau froide atténua la douleur de sa blessure, rendant ses plumes aussi lourdes que du plomb.

Chassé, il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là et presque pas les précédentes. Il ne fit rien pour empêcher ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il se laissa submerger par l'eau qui l'entourait presque amoureusement, étonné du calme qu'elle lui communiquait. Heureusement, ce fût à ce moment là que Duo apparut avant même que le lévithan n'aie pu respirer de l'eau et réalisant aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa le bras de son ami et le remorqua jusqu'à l'îlot situé au milieu du lac, plus proche et surtout plus sûr que les berges.

- Trowa ? Trowa, réponds moi !

L'oiseau cligna des yeux, surpris par l'intensité de la lassitude qui l'avait saisi quand il s'était laissé engloutir par l'eau, comme si il attendait cela depuis bien longtemps.

- Duo ?

Le triton le serrait contre lui, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux. Par rapport à sa peau habituellement fraîche, son corps irradiait de chaleur et l'homme oiseau s'en étonna un peu avant de se blottir instinctivement contre lui. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, refusant d'interrompre cet instant de paix. Finalement Trowa s'exprima à mi-voix, le ton légèrement accusateur :

- Tu étais en retard.

Duo le regarda alors avec un petit sourire mélancolique :

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'ai été retenu.

C'est alors que Trowa décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis sa première rencontre avec Duo. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas posé en temps normal mais il était si proche du sirian et il lui était difficile dans ces conditions de garder sa contenance habituelle.

- Qui ?

Pour parler franchement, Trowa s'attendait à ce que Duo élude la question. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné lorsque celui-ci y répondit après un soupir :

- J'aurais préféré ne pas aborder ce sujet mais il vaut mieux que je te mette au courant. Il y a en bas quelqu'un qui s'imagine me posséder parce qu'on m'a fiancé à lui. En vérité, je suis plus un sacrifice qu'autre chose car nulle personne de mon peuple ne souhaiterait s'unir à lui. Son nom est Heero et il est brutal et plus gelé que les cavernes de glaces elles mêmes… C'est pourquoi mon peuple m'a choisi pour devenir son compagnon, puisque si je meurs victime d'un de ses accès de violence, il n'y aura personne pour me pleurer.

Trowa ne dit rien, choqué qu'on puisse vouer une créature aussi fragile et délicieuse que Duo à la personne que celui-ci décrivait. Il s'aperçut alors que les bras qui le tenaient étaient couverts de bleus. Les désignant, il dit :

- C'est lui ?

- Oui. Il ne supporte pas que je disparaisse. Il a cherché à me retenir ce matin et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me ferait si il savait que je montais à la surface… Sans parler de sa jalousie si il savait ce que je  viens y faire.

- Il est interdit de monter à la surface ? Ton peuple à peur d'être découvert par les humains ?

Duo secoua la tête avec une curieuse expression, à la fois souriante et mélancolique.

- On pourrait le penser, mais non. Si il est interdit de monter à la surface ce n'est pas parce que les humains pourraient nous capturer, mais parce que tout sirian qui reste trop longtemps à la surface finit par en mourir. L'air nous tue lentement et presque sans douleur à chaque inspiration.

Trowa sursauta dans les bras de Duo et s'écarta un peu de lui.

- Non ! Tu dois arrêter de venir Duo !

A nouveau Duo sourit et dit avec presque de la jubilation :

- C'est déjà trop tard, je suis en train de mourir et personne, y compris Heero, ne peut rien y faire. Je brûle déjà de fièvre et je tousse du sang.

- Alors à chaque fois que tu venais me voir, tu te suicidais à petit feu ?

- Je pense que tu peux comprendre, Trowa ce que c'est que de se faire voler sa vie. Ma mort au moins m'appartiendra. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je venais à la surface jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de bonheur pour moi en bas, même si j'aime ce lac. C'était ça où épouser Heero, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

Trowa ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait beau avoir senti le désespoir qui habitait Duo, il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi profond. En lui naissait subitement de l'admiration pour le triton, capable de réaliser que sa vie ne valait rien et de décider d'y mettre fin pour échapper à la seule chose qu'il craignait et de remporter ainsi une victoire contre l'adversité.

A bien y réfléchir, il y avait longtemps que sa propre vie n'avait plus aucun but,  trop longtemps que les chasseurs le poursuivaient.

- Je ne regrette rien et je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Et puis penses-y, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontré sinon… Je n'aurais jamais su ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Duo...

Le levithan frissonnait toujours et Duo le reprit dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse brûlant et caressant doucement ses ailes trempées, rendues presque noires par l'humidité. Il aurait été plus sage de sortir de l'eau pour se sécher mais Trowa ne bougea pas, se sentant presque coupable de profiter de cette chaleur factice et pourtant agréable au milieu des frissons qui le parcouraient.

Contre lui la peau de Duo était tellement blanche qu'il pouvait voir les veines bleutées la parcourir, les bleus laissés par les doigts de son fiancé comme une corruption de plus sur ce corps qui semblait plus que jamais prêt à se fracasser comme du verre si on le serrait un peu trop, a disparaître comme un rêve quand on se réveille. A ces pensées, Trowa raffermit encore son étreinte, conscient en le faisant qu'il ajoutait encore quelques marques sur le corps du Sirian. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le protéger, se mettre avec lui dans une bulle inaccessible dans laquelle ils n'auraient plus eu rien à craindre. 

Il ne pouvait hélas rien faire et son impuissance le frustrait.

C'est alors que le mouvement des mains de Duo sur ses plumes s'arrêta brusquement. Trowa leva la tête pour voir l'expression du triton. Celui-ci venait juste de repérer la flèche plantée dans son aile gauche. Il resta curieusement impassible, fixant la flèche comme si son seul regard eut suffi à la faire disparaître.

- Les chasseurs ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas le seul à essayer d'échapper à quelque chose.

- Tu devrais partir Trowa. En restant ici tu leur offre une cible facile.

Trowa le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait pris sa décision.

- ça n'a pas d'importance Duo. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que…

Duo lui pausa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à se séparer.

Tristes destinées que celles d'un oiseau et d'un poisson amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur pathétique amour destiné à ne jamais se réaliser.

L'oiseau respire l'air et ses plumes mouillées l'entraîneraient dans l'eau aussi sûrement qu'une lourde pierre. Le poisson lui respire l'eau, condamné à une mort douloureuse à l'air libre…

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que du fond de l'eau deux yeux bleus glauques et glacés avaient assisté à leur rencontre sans pour autant entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

********

Lorsque Duo redescendit en bas, son fiancé l'attendait de pied ferme. Le sirian avait toujours eu peur de Heero et de sa possessivité. En plusieurs fois, il avait fait preuve d'une violence inimaginable.

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'un feu effrayant et Duo su que son fiancé savait tout. Il aurait pu être terrifié comme à son habitude mais il n'en était rien. Son cœur était paisible, il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Si il y avait cependant une chose à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer néanmoins, c'était bien les coups. C'est pourquoi lorsque Heero tout à sa rage commença à le frapper sans même prononcer un mot d'accusation, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa passer la tempête. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que c'était la meilleure solution, ses cris ou ses supplications semblant augmenter l'ardeur de son tortionnaire.

Enfin Heero s'arrêta puis après quelques instants s'en alla, toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot. Le fiancé du sirian était plutôt du genre taciturne. 

Duo releva la tête, étonné de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Heero était bel et bien parti mais un pressentiment le fit approcher de sa porte…

Qui était fermée à clef. Il était définitivement prisonnier.

Le sirian mit un moment à comprendre cette réalité mais quand il le fit, il s'écroula sur lui-même. Il se sentait mal physiquement, éprouvait énormément de mal à respirer et ça n'était pas dû uniquement à l'état de délabrement avancé de ses poumons. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme cela, prisonnier.

Il était pris d'une impulsion irraisonnée, un besoin absolu de monter à la surface. Il se mit à tousser et plus que jamais il crachait du sang. Malgré qu'il ait tenté de se protéger, Heero avait donné plusieurs coups sur les côtes du sirian ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger son état.

Il était plus proche de la mort que jamais et là seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était parler à Trowa encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans dire sans revoir ses yeux plus verts que la chlorophylle, sans entendre une dernière fois la mélodie de sa flûte. Il devait dire adieu à la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

Alors il chargea la porte avec toute la force que lui donnait sa queue propulsive. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à céder et à craquer, priant pour que Heero ne se rende pas compte qu'il tentait de s'échapper. 

La nuit commençait à tomber à la surface quand enfin il se libéra.

*********

Quatre grommelait dans l'abri précaire que ses chasseurs avaient construit pour lui dans la forêt. C'était un homme cruel et ambitieux mais il possédait une soif de beauté telle que fort peu de choses en ce monde pouvaient arriver à la contenter.

Lorsque Quatre avait aperçu Trowa pour la première fois, trois saisons plus tôt, il avait été comme envoûté. Tout chez l'oiseau était parfait, de ses cheveux bruns aux fascinantes prunelles émeraude, du corps filiforme et séduisant aux puissantes ailes, si semblables dans leur coloration à celles d'un faucon. Il ne pensait pas qu'un lévithan puisse encore exister mais plus que la rareté, ce qui l'avait séduit chez l'homme oiseau c'était son mystère et la claire musique de sa flûte qu'il entendait parfois au loin, sans pourtant pouvoir la comprendre. Il n'avait eu de cesse depuis d'essayer de le capturer, poussé par la soif monomaniaque du collectionneur.

Pour Quatre, Trowa était une sorte de rêve inaccessible et il avait tout fait pour attraper son oiseau de paradis. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il avait lancé ses chasseurs aux trousses du jeune homme aux yeux verts, ils étaient revenus bredouilles et le lévithan s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, plus mystérieux et insaisissable encore.

Cet échec était amer au jeune aristocrate, toujours habitué à obtenir immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. C'était devenu une obsession maladive pour lui. Il désirait l'oiseau d'une manière impérieuse et chaque échec augmentait encore sa fascination perverse. Et voilà maintenant qu'à présent l'oiseau stationnait dans un seul et même endroit ? C'était une occasion à ne pas rater.

La fureur s'était accumulée dans le cœur étroit de Quatre. Il voulait le lévithan et il l'aurait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Si il ne pouvait pas l'exhiber vivant alors il le tuerait et l'empaillerait pour prouver à cette créature qu'on ne pouvait jouer ainsi avec lui. Quatre avait pris sa décision. Il est bien plus facile de tuer quelqu'un que de le capturer et, après tout, les lévithans n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une sous race d'être humains.

Quatre était le genre de personne qui aurait arraché les magnifiques ailes du papillon pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

C'est pourquoi vers la tombée de la nuit, lorsqu'il entendit la délicate musique de la flûte encore plus triste qu'à son habitude, il n'hésita pas et ordonna à ses chasseurs de cribler Trowa de flèches. Celui-ci les vit arriver avec une lueur de résignation dans l'œil. Il ne tenta même pas de s'envoler.

Peut être même les attendait-il, susurrent quelques bardes quand le feu brûle haut dans la cheminée et que les enfants sont couchés.

Trowa était tellement las de cette vie de fuite. Quelques chasseurs hésitèrent face au comportement inhabituel de leur proie mais Quatre était derrière eux, les poussant toujours plus.

Enfin une flèche s'enfonça dans les poumons de Trowa, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, comme défiant Quatre et ses chasseurs une dernière fois.

Furieux de la réaction impassible de l'oiseau, Quatre s'écria alors :

- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper ! Tu es à moi et j'empaillerai ton corps comme un trophée !

Alors Trowa réagit. Il n'était le trophée de personne, il n'appartenait à personne. Les seules choses auxquelles qu'il avait cédées, c'était son cœur et la mélodie de sa flûte, tous deux à Duo. Et si il devait mourir, ce ne serait pas aux pieds des chasseurs et d'un Quatre triomphant, mais en appelant une dernière fois son amour en mettant tout son cœur dans le son de son instrument.

Alors, malgré la douleur brûlante de la flèche qui vrillait ses poumons, malgré les cris furieux d'un Quatre frustré qui voyait sa proie s'échapper à nouveau, Trowa prit une dernière fois son envol vers le lac. L'eau miroitante sous le soleil couchant était son salut. 

Et tandis qu'il peinait pour respirer et voler avec ses blessures, il ne pensait qu'à Duo et son sourire et cela lui donnait la force d'avancer vers l'îlot au milieu du lac.

Il atterrit enfin, essoufflé,  Quatre et ses chasseurs oubliés et se concentra dans l'appel… Ce n'était pas l'heure à laquelle Duo venait, il en avait conscience… Mais peut être qu'un miracle allait se produire tout de même.

La mélodie naquit de ses lèvres, prenant consistance dans l'air et à nouveau, Trowa avança dans l'eau et se laissa porter par elle. Ses plumes et son corps étaient lourds mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Et le miracle eut lieu, la voix de Duo se joignant à la musique de la flûte. Elle cessa presque aussitôt lorsque Duo s'approcha.

- Je suis venu une dernière fois Trowa. C'est la fin.

Le lévithan hocha la tête.

- Pour moi aussi. Puis je te demander quelque chose Duo ?

Les bras de la naïade l'entourèrent et Duo lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Ce que tu veux Trowa.

- Alors emmène moi. Je veux mourir avec toi au fond de l'eau. Je ne veux pas laisser mon corps ici. S'il te plaît…emmène moi visiter tes cavernes de glaces.

Duo acquiesçât avant d'entraîner Trowa à sa suite dans les flots. Bien sûr, le lévithan ne pouvait pas respirer et le sirian le savait. Ses lèvres se joignirent donc à celles de l'homme oiseau pour lui insuffler de l'oxygène, premier et dernier baiser que les amants partageraient.

Pour Trowa, tout était devenu flou tandis que Duo le guidait, soutenant son corps et nageant à l'aide de sa queue de poisson. Il y avait un goût de sang dans sa bouche et il se demanda fugacement si c'était le sien ou celui de Duo. 

Sans doute étaient-ce les deux, se mêlant comme leur souffle. 

Duo nageait aux limites de ses possibilités… Le corps de Trowa était si lourd, mais malgré tout ils étaient tous deux encore en vie… Il savait qu'en partageant l'air que ses poumons décomposaient en oxygène il les épuisait et qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Un voile noir commença à tomber devant ses yeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent les cavernes de glaces dont les pierres lumineuses dans les ténèbres aquatiques les nimbaient de lueurs bleues, blanches et violettes.

Ils moururent sans douleur lorsque le souffle de Duo se fit de plus en plus court jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse et que la respiration de Trowa s'arrêta à son tour, ne laissant plus que leurs deux corps qui s'enlaçaient toujours, de même que leurs bouches.

Il existe des êtres qui ne sont unis que dans la mort.

Ils furent enterrés sur le lieu même où ils étaient tombés, une simple pierre tombale indiquant l'endroit où gisaient leurs deux corps. Année après année d'étranges fleurs aquatiques poussèrent sur leur dernière demeure, parfaite union d'améthyste et d'émeraude mélangées, symbole d'un amour profond.

Et moi pauvre barde au coin de mon feu, je pleure quelques gouttes d'eau en offrande à ces deux êtres blessés qui ont pourtant réussi à échapper aux cages qui leur étaient réservées, quelques larmes en souvenir de cet amour trop parfait qui n'était pas fait pour durer tandis que je plaque sur ma guitare le dernier accord de cette chanson d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

*******

Mine de rien, ce fic m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie alors je serais très reconnaissante si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez. N'oubliez pas : les reviews font écrire encore plus.


End file.
